Never Been Pranked
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione and Ginny realize the twins never prank Hermione. Ginny plans to find out why. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Never Been Pranked

"AHHH!" I hear Ginny scream from upstairs and go running to see what happened. "Fred! George! Just wait until I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born when I'm done with you.

"Ginny what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong?!" she yells and I have to try and contain my laughter, "The twins turned my hair green and my skin is orange. I look like an oompa loompa."

"It's not so bad." I say between laughs.

"Not so bad? I look awful. What am I going to do? I can't let Harry see me like this.

"It's fine Harry won't care." I soothe her, "It's cute."

"Those twins are dead next time I see them." She replied.

"How did they get you anyway?" I ask "You are usually so careful."

"They must have put something in my shampoo and body wash." She replied "They go to some great lengths to do their pranks."

"Yes, they really do." I say.

"How would you know?" She says "In all the time we have known you I don't think the twins have ever pranked you. They prank everyone in the family even Mum and Dad and also Harry but never you."

"What?" I say "Now that I think about it they never have pranked me. Why would they not prank me? Maybe because they know how I react to their products when they use them one first and second years?"

"If that were true they would never prank Mum. She is not someone you mess with and she has the power to ground them." She says laughing.

"Dinner!" we hear Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs.

We are all gathered at the table with Mr and Mrs Weasley on both ends and Harry, Ginny and Hermione on one side and Ron, Fred and George on the other. When everyone was seated they started taking food and passing it around. When everyone finally had their plates filled Ginny started the conversation.

"So Fred, George why is it that you have never once pulled a prank on one Hermione Granger?" She asked. George turned bright red and started coughing from almost choking on his food while Fred started laughing and patting George on the back.

"Now why would we want to mess with the little bookworm?" Fred asked still laughing.

"Why wouldn't you? You torture everyone else." Ginny countered.

"We wouldn't want to get into trouble with the little prefect." Fred said still laughing while looking at an uncomfortable George.

"I'm a prefect and that's never stopped you with me." Ron piped up.

"That's different. You don't count." Fred answered making Ron turn red "So Georgie why is it we never prank the little bookworm?"

"I don't know Fred. Why haven't we?" responded a bright red and embarrassed looking George who was now glaring at his twin.

"Oh come on George. Why don't you just tell everyone what gives her immunity from our pranks?" Fred says with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why don't you shut up Fred?" George asks while getting up and storming upstairs to his room.

"Oh come on George don't get mad." Fred yells after his twin "Don't mind him he'll get over it and come around soon." He says smiling at Hermione who had stayed silent through the entire exchange and was really confused as to what was going on.

"Hermione why don't you go take George his plate of food? I'm sure he is hungry since he didn't really eat anything before storming off." Fred said after a while.

"What? Why don't you?" She asked.

"I don't think he is really happy with me at the moment." Fred responded "Also George can never be mad at you so just go take him his food. Maybe you can get him to tell you about your lack of getting pranked."

"Um ok, I guess I'll just take him his dinner." She responded picking up George's forgotten plate and heading up the steps to the room the twins shared. She knocked on the door before opening it.

"What do you want Fred? How could you say all that in front of them especially her?" George asked laying down facing the wall so he couldn't see her.

"George it's me. Are you okay? I brought you your dinner." Hermione said making George sit up straight with alarm and look at her.

"Sorry Hermione. Thanks for bringing me dinner." George said not looking her in the eye but taking the plate she offered.

"What's wrong George? Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Fred is just an idiot who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He responded.

"What do you mean? What did he say? About you saying why you two don't prank me? George just tell me what's going on please." Hermione told him.

"I can't tell you. You won't like it. You don't have to be worried about pranks and you should probably just leave." He told her.

"No I won't leave not until you explain to me why I'm apparently immune from any pranks the legendary Weasley twins do." Hermione demanded.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Of course I want to know. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She responded. Next thing she knew George was in front of her one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her cheek with his lips on her. She was shocked and didn't respond to the kiss and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know what else to do or how to tell you. I understand that you don't feel the same way. We can just forget this happened." He said walking away from Hermione and sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"What if I don't want to forget about it? What if I feel the same way about you?" She asked crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck making him look up in shock at Hermione.

"What? Do you really?" He questioned. She pulled his head down kissing him.

"Does that answer your questions?" Hermione asked George with a smile on her face making him grin back mischievously.

"I think I need some more answers just to make sure." George replied kissing her again.

"Hey Georgie aren't you glad I can't keep my big mouth shut?" Fred asked from the doorway.

"Shut up Fred!" George yelled throwing a pillow at Fred who left the room laughing. George turned back to Hermione giving her a kiss and telling her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione responded with a smile "So I'm still immune from your pranks?"

"Of course love, always." He replied laughing.


End file.
